Seeking Solace
by Invader Aqua
Summary: LinkxSoren. Soren comes face to face with the dark side of his lover. Rated M for violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Seeking Solace

It was a beautiful day in Kokoriki Forest as well as the fifth day into Link and Soren's vacation to Hyrule. Upon marrying the Hylian, Soren wanted to learn everything about him, starting with his origins. The first three days had been spent in Zelda's castle, but the fourth night had been spent in Link's small tree house. The two lovers had found it rather accommodating.

Now, however, Soren was enjoying the day, propped up against a tree reading his tome. He found the small clearing uncommonly peaceful, and was glad for a break from their hectic traveling.

Although, that was about to change; Link had just gotten a perturbed message from Zelda, requesting his presence at her castle. He was ready to board Epona and ride to the castle, but the sight of Soren sitting so peacefully by the river made him feel guilty for wanting to take him from it.

The sage became aware of his lover's presence and set aside his reading with a smile. "Link," he greeted kindly.

The blonde approached with a guilty smile in his face. "Hey, um… Dearest Soren, Zelda wants me back at the castle as soon as possible." The spell caster winced at the prospect of another day of traveling. "But since you look just so cute, do you think you could stay here in the forest and wait for me?"

The branded's crimson eyes lit up. He reached up and gave his husband a light hug. "That would be nice. I've never been too fond of horses; no offense to Epona."

"Nah, she understands," the Hylian replied, placing a chaste kiss on Soren's lips. "I'll ride there, take care of my business, and be home by dinner. Sound fair?"

The sage nodded. "Fair enough." He gave his husband a more passionate kiss before he left. He watched Link slowly walk away, backwards, to keep his husband in view for as long as possible. "Don't trip!" the spell caster called with a soft chuckle before returning to his book.

The day was quiet, with nothing but the trickle of the river to keep him company. He enjoyed the noise for some time before a foreboding feeling set into his heart. He tentatively closed the book and looked around. All at once, he became aware of a shadow looming above, so the tactician lurched forward and whirled around. What he saw took his breath away.

Stepping out from behind the tree was none other than his beloved husband; or rather a dark mockery of him. The figure matched Link flawlessly, accept the clone wore black instead of Link's green, had black hair instead of blonde, and deep crimson eyes that matched the sage's.

Soren swallowed and forced his voice to work. "Who are you?" he asked, doing his best to sound calm and collected despite his unease.

The shadow clone's eyes glistened with malicious intent. A crooked smirk spread across his sinister face as he advanced on the youth. "I can feel it," he said, his voice smooth and deep despite its resemblance to Soren's spouse's. "You are _his_ one."

The tactician's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The dark mockery smirked and advanced quickly on the sage to where he was looming directly over the startled branded. "You and I are going to have so much fun," he informed, reaching for his dark replica of the Master Sword.

But before the clone could strike, Soren whipped out his dagger and plunged it into the double's neck. While the creature was busy trying to remove the weapon, the sage rushed over and picked up his tome. "I demand to know who you are!" he shouted, hoping to distract the twin while he found the appropriate page.

The shadow stood easily, despite his wound. He made a low sound, somewhat of a twisted chuckle as he slid the dagger out of his neck. "Fast, aren't ya?"

"Tell me!" Soren repeated, momentarily looking down to make sure he had found the spell. When he looked up, the clone was gone. The sage would have been relieved, had he not felt the cool steel of a sword sliding across his throat.

The dark twin's face appeared on his shoulder and whispered in the tactician's ear, "Dark Link."

There was a sharp pain in the back of Soren's head before the world around him went dark.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Seeking Solace

"I'm sorry to have called you all the way out here, Link, but it seems that the problem has resolved itself," the princess explained. The Hylian sighed heavily. "I'm terribly sorry to have called you all the way out here; I know that this trip has been somewhat of a honeymoon for you."

"Eh, don't worry too much about it. I mean, I'm already here, right? Is anything else going on?"

"Not a lot really, I'm afraid."

The swordsman pouted and thought for a moment. "Oh! Zel, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed a few books from the royal library, would you?"

The princess blinked. "Um… I…"

"Don't worry, they're for my husband; he'd give them back."

Zelda laughed. "Oh, that's good. You had me worried for a second. I've never known you to be the type that sits down and reads."

Link shrugged. "That's because I'm not."

The pair made their way down to the library where the princess began combing her way through the archives, looking for something that would impress the Crimean native. "He's a spell caster, isn't he?" she asked over her shoulder, while she examined the spines of the ancient tomes. "This might strike his fancy. Is he a spirit summoner, or a basic master of all elements?... Link?" The noble Hylian looked over her shoulder only to find her friend pale and anxious. "Link?"

His gaze snapped up to hers, and he shook his head lightly. "… Zel… I have to go," he said, turning on his heel and rushing out of the library.

The princess's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Link? We haven't even—"

The Hero didn't pause. He called over his shoulder, "Something's happened to Soren! Don't ask how I know!"

Zelda bit her lip as she watched her friend go.

Link was out of the castle in record time and rushing Epona back to Kokoriki Forest as fast as she could gallop. Each minute felt like an eternity of torture for the worried Hylian.

Once in the forest, he dismounted and rushed on foot, knowing it would be less dangerous than riding Epona.

"Hey!" a voice called out to him.

He recognized it as Saria and slowed to a jog.

"What's the rush, Link?" she called as she met his pace.

"Saria, where's Soren?" he demanded, not wasting time for being polite.

She thought. "Wasn't he down by the river? You both were there this morning."

Link nodded and rushed with the girl down to the spot where he last saw his husband. His heart felt as heavy as a bar of lead when he saw the vacant clearing. The only evidence of his lover was the abandoned ElLightning tome on the ground. The Hylian walked over and collected the spell book, only to notice that one of the pages was out of line. He opened the tome and found a note inside, which stated simply:

_I have who you're looking for. If you want him back, meet me at the Water Temple. I'll be waiting…_

_But not for long._

"Link?... What is it? What happened to Soren?"

The blonde didn't answer her. Instead, he ran back to his house, where he collected his shield and sword before departing for the Water Temple.

Soren awoke with his head swimming. The light was all too bright, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Not to say that the area was particularly bright; it wasn't by any standards, but the throbbing pain in the back of the spell caster's head made any amount of illumination intolerable.

After his eyes adjusted, he looked up and noticed a tree not too far off. Leaning against it was his tormentor. Dark Link grinned menacingly at Soren from his spot, making the sage's eyes narrow in disgust.

"What do you want from me, you bastard?" the branded growled, trying to stand.

The mockery of his spouse shrugged. "Actually, you're just bait." He took a few steps forward to cup the tactician's face in his hand but Soren smacked it away. "Ha! Aggressive!... I _like_ that."

Before the spell caster had a chance to register what was going on, the dark clone had snatched him by both of his hands and pinned him against the tree by his wrists above his head. Their faces only inches apart, Dark grinned at his angry prey. Soren snarled and kicked at his captor, aiming particularly for a knee or his groin. The clone rolled his eyes and punched the tactician in the upper stomach.

The branded would have screamed, had he had any air to do so. Something had snapped within him, perhaps a rib, and it was excruciatingly painful, and he couldn't even breathe. His world started to fade, but a shake from his captor brought him back to the reality of his situation.

"Now now. Be a good sage; don't lose consciousness again," he taunted, grinning.

The grin was more painful than the blow, and Soren forced his voice to respond. "Why?" he gasped, and paused to spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. "Why… do you look… like him?" he forced out between pants.

The mockery chuckled. "I'm his dark side; his shadow. I don't just look like him. I _am_ him."

"_Lies_! You're nothing like him!" Soren shrieked, causing Dark to laugh.

"That's quite true. I'm the part that was left out of him, and it falls on me to destroy him!" he paused, his own red eyes narrowing at the sage. He suddenly broke into a grin. "But what's the fun in that? I don't want to kill him." The dark clone shook he sage and leaned in closer to say, "I want him scared, broken, and pleading, and I just found the perfect target to get him that way!"

Undaunted, Soren narrowed his own crimson gaze. "Link isn't afraid of anything. He's going to defeat you."

The mockery smiled smugly. "Oh, not after what I'm about to do." With his free hand, Dark pulled out Soren's dagger and began slowly cutting off the sage's robes.

The branded's eyes widened in sudden panic. "No! You're not going to touch me!" he tucked into a ball, despite the acute pain in his lower chest, and kicked the clone in the face. He was dropped to the ground but barely had a moment to recover before Dark had a hold of him again. With the same twisted grin, he grabbed Soren's belt and used it to bind his hands.

"I always loved the thought of bondage sex," he confessed sweetly while he used the spell caster's blue sash to bind his feet.

Immobilized, the sage cried, "GET AWAY!"

The sight of the fearful, squirming tactician only made Dark harder. "So beautiful," he whispered softly. "Your big, red, scared eyes. Ah, you're so wonderful. I can see why Link wants you so much, because I want you too, Dearest Soren."

All movements ceased at the mention of his beloved pet-name. "Only Link can call me that!" the spell caster yelled, although it deepened the pain in his ribs.

Dark cupped the sages chin and brought him face to face. "Didn't I already tell you that I am him?"

(End Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Seeking Solace

Dark then yanked Soren into a passionless kiss hard enough to split the Branded's bottom lip. The ebony swordsman grinned and licked the wound. "Haha!" he chuckled, "That only makes me want more!" He then bit down on the youth's lip to draw out more blood.

The sage cried out and pulled back, feeling the warm, red liquid trickle down his chin. Soren opened his eyes to affix the clone with an angry glare, but his vision went white as he suffered yet another blow to the head, only this one was much softer, and he didn't lose consciousness.

"I love how your eyes match the blood," the clone whispered sweetly, his hands finding the cut he had made into the youth's robes earlier. In one swift motion, he tore through all three layers of the tactician's outfit, leaving the spell caster in only his underwear.

Soren felt the cool air of the temple wash over him, chilling his beaten body. As the perverted shadow of his lover took pleasure in exploring the youth's body, the sage thought only of Link, wondering why the blonde had yet to find him. _Link!_ his mind called. _Please save me! I'm only yours! Don't let him do this!_ the youth internally pleaded, squinting his eyes shut to avoid shedding tears. Despite his best efforts, the tactician cried.

Dark laughed at the sight. "Tears? Oh, so you're a softy after all."

The Branded opened his eyes and glared at his assailant. Even with tears lining his cheeks, the youth look fierce.

The Dark Hylian squinted his eyes as a malicious grin spread across his face. "Shall we begin?" he asked, and then ripped through Soren's underpants, exposing the sage's most sacred parts.

_Don't touch me there! Don't touch me there don't touch me there donttouchmethere!_

The tactician pleaded with his eyes, but was shown no sympathy whatsoever. The pleading expression only made Dark lust for the spell caster more. Fisting the youth's ebony hair, he tilted Soren's head back and sank his teeth into the exposed flesh of the sage's neck.

Soren moaned deep in his throat but he refused to cry out. He knew now that pain and fear triggered the assault, so he vowed to stay silent. Even as Dark licked up and down his body, the sage withheld his whimpers.

The mockery of Link sat back on his heels, his expression showing pure disappointment. "No need to put up a strong front," he mumbled while tugging down his own pants and revealing his erection. Soren cringed at the sight. With a smile, Dark again fisted Soren's hair and forced his cock into the youth's mouth. "You bite, you die," he warned.

The last thing the Branded was to die with the abuser's member in his mouth, so he kept his teeth away. The clone smiled at the sage's obedience and began a brutal pace, gagging the youth with each thrust. Soren cried as he realized that he couldn't breathe; every time he tried, Dark's cock rammed into the back of his throat. With a low moan, the impersonation of Link released, nearly drowning the tactician.

Soren whimpered as the salty liquid pooled in his mouth and as he went to spit, Dark withdrew his member and held the spell caster's mouth shut. "Swallow it," the swordsman commanded with a grin.

The Branded obeyed, though he found it hard since his throat was throbbing. Once the clones seed was gone, he panted, and refused to scream or cry.

Annoyed, Dark leaned down and whispered, "Now, for the main course," before flipping the youth over on his stomach, causing him to whimper from his bruised ribs. The shadow clone untied the sash binding the youth's legs and spread them, revealing the tactician's entrance, and with only Soren's saliva for lubricant, he entered the spell caster in one thrust.

Soren could no longer pretend to be brave as his body was washed in agony. "STOP!" he cried. "PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

Dark's face lit up in childish delight as his listened to the spell caster's pleas for mercy. He set a brutal pace, not caring if he tore the youth's body to shreds. Soren's yelps and cries continued as his body was violated. As the clone gave a low, throaty moan of release, the sage sobbed into the cold stone floor.

The mockery sighed as he came down from his afterglow, and after noticing the youth's defeated posture, gave a harsh laugh, "I gotta say, that was the best fuck I've ever had."

Broken, the young Branded couldn't form a reply. All he could think about was the throbbing in his head, chest and back, along with the deeper, more internal ache from the rape. _Why? Link… I thought you would protect me… I can only take so much…. Why? It hurts, and I only want you to hold me. Make it all go away, please. _With no more tears to shed, the spell caster lay still, his body thankfully going numb from the cold tile he had been forced to lay on. He watched, uncaring, as the blood from his split lip pooled around his face. He could feel a similar pool forming between his legs, though the blood offered his only warmth.

"Hmf," Dark grunted, deep in thought as he fixed his pants. "If only I could break _him_ as easily as I did you." Seconds later, the pout turned into yet another sinister grin. Soren groaned as he was moved from his spot on the cold tile floor. Dark leaned down and whispered, "He's here."

Link raced to the back of the water temple, Soren's tome still in his hand and his heart pounding. _Please, Goddess, please! Let Soren be okay; just let him be okay!_

As the final door came into view, the blonde refused to slow; he kicked it open and rushed in, only to stop dead in his tracks. A deep chill set into his bones as he saw his lover's shredded robes on the floor, and he started to shake at the smears of blood on the tile.

Dark cleared his throat to direct Link's attention towards him. The Hero's expression when from scared to horrified as his wide blue eyes took in the naked, battered, bloodied form of his lover in his dark twin's embrace.

Soren's head titled weakly to the side, as if he no longer had the strength to support it. His eyes closed and he moaned as he felt the cold steel of Dark's sword to his throat.

_I… I was too late._

(End Chapter)


End file.
